Waking Up in a Russian House
by Dameonification
Summary: France hasn't had intercourse for a few days, so he hasn't been able to sleep. One night he falls asleep in a sunflower field... Russia's sunflower field to be exact... Not the best summary, but whatever... Not the best fanfiction either...
1. Chapter 1

It was midnight and Francois Bonnefoy couldn't sleep. He hasn't for a couple days now. He hasn't been able to, because he cut his leg on some glass from a drunken Germany coming into his house, and destroying most of Francois' wine glasses. The cut had been so deep, he ended up getting seven stitches on his right leg. It wasn't the stitches that bothered him exactly, 'cause he could still walk, it was the fact he hadn't had intercourse with his many men and women in awhile since they found his wound a "turn off", or "disgusting". So, since he's pretty much been rejected by all his lovers, he decided to take a walk alone.

Francois did not like the feeling of being rejected for sex one bit. It sucked. Him not being able to find a sex partner caused him to become a distracted, clumsy idiot. It aggravated him.

Sometime in the night he ended up by Russia's house, in his sunflower field to be exact, and passed out. Now, Francois was staring up at a high ceiling, and laying on an unfamiliar bed.

"Hello there, Francois." Francois felt a chill down his back. He knew that sweet voice. It was the voice of Ivan Braginski, also known as Russia. The most feared person among the other nations.

"Ru-Russia?" Francois shrieked, almost falling off the bed.

"Da?" Ivan flashed Francois an innocent, sweet smile.

Francois instantly calmed down at the younger nation's childish smile. "What am I doing here?"

"Oh, you see," Ivan giggled, "you were passed out in my sunflower fields."

"Huh? Oh… Well, thank you for letting me sleep here." Francois said gratefully.

"Da. You are welcome." Ivan replied.

Suddenly, Francois started laughing his evil French laugh.

"What is it?" The younger, and larger nation asked curiously.

"Oh… I was just thinking of-" Francois cut himself off.

"Of? Of how you would like to take me to your bed, like those other many men and women?" Ivan was now glaring intently at Francois.

"H-huh? W-what?" Francois staggered while getting up from the bed, his face a bright red color.

Ivan Braginski just answered with his menacing growl that sounded like, "kol, kol, kol, kol…" It made Francois Bonnefoy cringe. He did not want to die today. He rather stay alive long enough to get Arthur in his bed, again.

At last Francois spoke, "I'm very sorry, Ivan. That may have been what I was thinking, but that was only a thought. I won't try anything, I promise. Just as long as I'm able to stay alive today, and maybe tomorrow… And the day after that, then the day after that… Anyways, the point is, I won't try to bed you if you promise not to kill me, okay?"

Ivan stopped his growling, and gave a small innocent, but not so innocent giggle. "Da, I will not kill you… Yet… At least not until you do something really stupid… So, da, I promise."

As Ivan said this Francois got lost in the big, tall Russian's violet eyes. They were absolutely… BEAUTIFUL… But that could even be an understatement. Looking deeper into Ivan's eyes, Francois noticed something in his eyes. It was sadness, mixed with a bit of longing…

"Mr. Bonnefoy?" Ivan asked. He had been talking to the small Frenchman about staying at his house till his leg got better, but he had obviously gone into his own world of, probably, sexual fantasies.

Francois snapped to attention when he heard Ivan say his name. "Huh?" Francois looked up at the Russian, "Sorry, I was not listening. I was thinking… Thinking of how lonely it must be in this big house of yours…"

"Hm? Oh, I'm not lonely. I've got my three Baltic States, and my sisters visit me once and awhile." The sadness in Ivan's eyes got more prominent as he said this.

"Ivan, don't lie to me… Oh! I've got a BRILLIANT idea! How about I stay here till my leg gets better?" Francois said, excitedly. He didn't know why, but he wanted the sadness in Ivan's eyes to go away. Even if it's just for a little while.

Ivan just smiled slightly, trying not to laugh loudly at the older nation's obliviousness. "Da, you may stay." And this is how their relationship began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I finally typed it up! Took me long enough... Jeez... Btw, thank you everyone who subbed/favorited/author alerted/story alerted! It makes me feel loved! Oh, and thank you people who reviewed! Enjoy the last part of the story! **

* * *

><p>Francois had only been staying a few days at Ivan's house, and it had made Ivan significantly less lonely than he had been before. Ivan was in the kitchen singing softly in Russian, making breakfast while Francois was sound asleep in one of the guest bedrooms. Or at least he thought the Frenchman was asleep.<p>

Suddenly, there was a small sound of a door opening behind him. Ivan already knew just by the way the door opened that it was Francois. He knew he was going to come up behind him, naked, and he'll try to "surprise" him by groping his butt. Ivan will then turn around and hit Francois on the head as hard as he can with the faucet pipe he has hidden. This had become a daily routine.

As predicted, Francois danced to Ivan, groped him, then laughed his evil French laugh. But this time, as Ivan was turning around, Francois stepped back and tripped, falling flat on his butt.

It was Ivan's turn to laugh now, so he laughed. He was soon joined by Francois. "Francois, you are clumsy fool." Ivan said, while helping the Frenchman to his feet.

"Tis true, mon Russe." Francois said back, back on his feet.

"Da. Want breakfast?" Ivan grabbed two plates down from the cupboards, and began filling the plates with food.

"Oui, I'm starving. Merci," Francois grabbed one of the food-filled plates, and went to the dinning room to sit at the big dinning room table. Ivan followed, sitting beside Francois, and they both began eating.

"This is delicious, Ivan. You're a good cook." Francois smiled.

"You're welcome." Ivan smiled back, cheeks going a little pink.

After a few minutes, they finished their breakfast. Latvia came out, and silently took the plates into the kitchen to be washed. Francois then spoke again, "Ivan, I owe you for letting me stay. Merci. It is very kind of you."

"Don't worry about it. I'm happy having you here, Mr. Bonnefoy," Ivan gave a sweet giggle, "Besides, it gets lonely here at times. You've made is less lonely."

"Merci." Francois smiled again, then started fumbling with the radio on the table. He eventually got to the station he wanted, the song was in French. Naturally, Francois began singing along to it. The song was slow, and beautiful sounding. Perfect for ballroom dancing..

Ivan got up, and now stood before Francois. He bowed, and held out his hand, "Francois Bonnefoy, may I have this dance?"

Francois knew, and saw that Ivan was nervous. It was out of character for him. But what said is said, so Francois lightly placed his hand in Ivan's, and got up. "Oui, you may." In a few seconds they were dancing. Ivan's right hand on Francois' waist, and his left hand holding Francois' right hand, while Francois' left hand rested on Ivan's right shoulder. They moved to the tempo of the song perfectly, and, so it seemed, the two kept getting closer together.

Suddenly, the room was no longer there for them. They were lost in each other. They had stopped dancing, too busy staring into one another's eyes. Slowly, but surely, their faces got closer together, their eyes closing. Mouths met in a passionate kiss. Francois wrapped his arms around Ivan's torso, and Ivan had Francois by the shoulders. Their lips parted into an even more passionate kiss, bodies pressing together. Their un-said, bottled up emotions spilled into the kiss. Revealing their love for each other.

Ivan then began un-buttoning his jacket. Francois looked up at him with his blue eyes, interrupting the kiss asking, "A-are you sure you want to do this…? I mean, I'm all for it, but I'm a bit surprised that you want it… Unless I'm getting the wrong idea…"

"Da," is all Ivan said. He slipped off his heavy jacket, took of his scarf, and lightly set them on the chair.

"Here? In your dining room?" Francois questioned.

"Hm. You've got a point…" Then, Ivan picked up the smaller nation bridal style, and took him to the biggest bedroom out of all the other bedrooms in the house. "That better?"

But before Francois could answer, Ivan was on his lips again. This time the kiss was more passionate than the one before. Ivan began slipping his shirt off. Francois helped by unbuttoning, and unzipping Ivan's pants, slipping them down his legs. Then, Francois has Ivan's underwear off within a second. Ivan was completely naked, pressing his body against Francois' already naked body. They both fell onto the bed.

A low moan erupted from Ivan's throat as Francois took Ivan into his hand. Francois began stroking it lightly. Ivan wasn't used to contact like this, actually he's never had it before. He didn't really know what to do, but instead of asking the Frenchman about it, he copied him. Ivan took Francois into his hand, and began stroking him. He immediately got a moan from Francois. Ivan was not being as gentle as Francois was with him, but the smaller nation didn't seem to mind.

"I… Ivan… Get inside me… Please!" Francois begged.

"H-huh?" Ivan didn't quite understand. Francois, then, got on top of Ivan, and stuffed Ivan up inside of him. He slowly began rocking back and forth on Ivan, making him moan loudly. Francois moaned back.

They were both breathing heavily by this point. Their sweaty bodies pressed against each other, both moaning. Suddenly, the moaning got louder, and their climaxes were all over the sheets. Francois rode out the climax, and when finished, he laid his head down on Ivan's chest.

Francois was the first to speak, "That… Was… So… Amazing… Ivan, you haven't had sex before, have you?"

"Nyet, this was my first time," he answered back, "Francois, if you would wish to… I would like it if you stayed here, at my house, for a very long time…"

Francois' face got warm, and he smiled, "Merci… Ivan, I would love to."

Their lips met in another passionate kiss. Leading them into a wonderful relationship full of love, children, and marriage. And of course, lots of sex, but we all knew that already; considering it is France we're talking about.


End file.
